Amour et larmes
by Nienna-lo
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention sur l'amour déçu que vit Gracia avec Morgan..


C'est ma 1ere fic d'esprit criminel et autant vous prévenir, j'ai pris quelques libertées^^ Désolée pour les fan de Gracia, je l'aime beaucoup aussi mais ici elle n'a pas le beau rôle.

Toutes les critiques (constructives) sont biensur la bienvenue! Je sais que cet OS est loin d'être parfait mais j'ai voulu me lancé après avoir lu de super fic en anglais (vive les sites de traductions!) et le peu de fic que l'on a en fr..En espérant que cela pousse d'autres personnes à écrire^^

Bonne lecture:

XXX

Pénélope était tombée amoureuse de Derek dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il était viril, fort mais aussi tendre, protecteur et surtout beau comme un dieu. Pourtant, il l'avait fait énormément souffrir en s'affichant avec des femmes, encore et encore. Mais elles n'avaient aucune importance..C'était toujours auprès d'elle qu'il revenait. Il l'appelait sa princesse. Et il était son prince.

Quand Ried était arrivé dans l'équipe, Pénélope l'avait accueillit avec amour. Ce n'était qu'un gamin perdu. Trop maigre, trop intelligent, trop asocial. Elle n'y avait vu aucune menace. Derek l'appelait « Kid » après tout.

Mais les choses avaient doucement changées. Pénélope ne s'en était pas tout de suite rendue compte, mais l'équipe lui téléphonait moins souvent. Bien que cela l'ait agacée, l'informaticienne y avait juste vu un autre signe de l'étrangeté du génie. Après tout, quel genre d'inadapté social retenait des statistiques ? Néanmoins, si cela l'horripilait, cela faisait rire Derek et Pénélope adorait le regarder rire. Il y avait tant de douceur dans son regard. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser.

Ses bons sentiments envers Ried avaient totalement disparu lorsqu'il y avait eu l'affaire sur le Graal. Tout le monde l'avait blâmée pour son imprudence sans voir que ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était à cause de Ried si ce malade avait fait un tel carnage. Elle avait peut-être joué sur internet, mais c'était lui qui avait raconté sa vie à sa folle de mère. Mais voilà, tout le monde avait été impressionné une nouvelle fois par ses capacités et son soi disant courage. Ried avait mis en danger tout le monde et Derek l'admirait pour s'être occupé de sa mère si jeune. Le monde était injuste.

Malgré ces incidents, Pénélope ne s'était pas réellement inquiétée : Son adonis n'était absolument pas attiré par les hommes, encore moins par Ried !

Les choses étaient allées de pire en pire avec l'affaire Tobias Hankel. Bien sur, Pénélope s'était inquiétée pour Ried, elle n'était pas un monstre. Mais le plus dur avait été de voir la réaction de Derek. Il était devenu fou d'inquiétude, tournant en rond dans cette maison comme un lion en cage. Il avait été odieux avec JJ et rude avec elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si secoué et rien de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire ne l'avait apaisé. Pénélope l'avait vu courir sauver Ried comme un prince partit sauver sa princesse.

Cela n'aurait pas du ce passer comme ça. Ça aurait dû être elle que Derek cherche à protéger. Son amour aurait dû être tourné vers elle et non pas contre ce petit drogué pathétique.

Et alors que tout le monde s'appelait par son nom de famille, son muffin s'était mis à appelé le gosse par son prénom. _Spencer._

Mais alors que tout semblait contre elle, Pénélope avait fait cette rencontre. Magnifique et apparemment attiré par elle. Naturellement, elle n'était pas folle amoureuse mais voir la réaction de Derek ! C'était si réconfortant ! Il avait été rustre, un vrais homme des cavernes qui protège ce qui lui appartient. Malheureusement, pour forcer un peu plus la jalousie de son dieu chocolaté, elle avait été a rendez vous qui s'était révélé dangereux. Pourtant, si elle n'avait pas eu si mal et si peur, les jours qui suivirent auraient été parfait. Sa mésaventure avait fait ressortit chez lui les traits qu'elle lui préférait : la protection et la tendresse. Il avait été plus que prévenant, allant jusqu'à dormir chez elle pour assurez sa protection. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Elle redevenait sa princesse et lui son preux chevalier.

Le môme ne comptait néanmoins pas se laisser vaincre sans se battre. La guerre était ouverte. L'informaticienne aurait étranglé Ried si elle l'avait pu lorsqu'il énonçait soit disant innocemment _« Habituellement on calcule cela grâce à un ordinateur car les possibilités se comptent par centaines, mais j'ai préféré le faire moi, c'était plus rapide »_ Pauvre imbécile ! Comme si cela allait te rendre plus digne d'intérêt! Mais Derek ne voyait pas que le gamin maigrichon n'était pas digne d'intérêt. Lorsqu'il proposait de sortir boire un verre avec toute l'équipe, il poussait Ried à les accompagner. Heureusement pour elle, Ried était souvent trop mal à l'aise pour accepter et lorsqu'il venait, elle s'empressait de lui montrer qu'il était dans son univers.

C'était d'ailleurs son dernier avantage : Ried était et resterait un inadapté social trop craintif pour oser parler à Derek de ses sentiments ou encourager ceux de son prince. Car Pénélope ne pouvait plus l'éviter : Une part de Derek était attiré par Ried. Il lui avait d'ailleurs donné un nouveau prénom qui avait fait pleurer de rage la blonde « Pretty boy »_ Avait-on vu un surnom être porté aussi mal ? _

La situation serait restée inchangée si il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire.

Tout avait commencé par un simple coup de file qui l'avait mit en émoi : On accusait sa crème au chocolat de meurtre et Hotch lui demandait de fouiller le passer de Derek. Pénélope n'avait pas hésité. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'en savoir plus sur son amour, de découvrir ce qui l'avait poussé à être ainsi. Pénélope aurait dû passé la main à quelqu'un d'autre, comme la procédure l'exigeait, mais elle avait été trop avide. Rien ne l'avait préparé à découvrir cela et elle n'avait pas su comment réagir.

Ried lui avait tout de suite su. Il avait trouvé Derek lorsque celui-ci avait disparu et avait su trouvé les mots pour lui faire entendre raison.

Elle était restée tétanisée derrière son écran, presque incapable de regarder son ange dans les yeux lorsqu'il était revenu au commissariat. Alors elle avait fait la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, elle s'était tournée vers son ordinateur, la seule chose constante dans sa vie qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. C'était mal et sans aucun doute idiot de se part, mais elle avait cherché à observer Derek dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Hacker le commissariat avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Le beau métis était là, la tête dans ses mains, les épaules abattues. Lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il se redressa immédiatement. Il était comme ça, ne laissant voir aucune faiblesse. Le gêneur était Ried, naturellement. Pénélope hésita, mais ne coupa pas la vidéo.

Ried tira une chaise pour être près de Derek. Ils ne dirent rien durant de longues minutes.

« Tu peux pleurer tu sais? » l'informaticienne leva les yeux au ciel. Mais que croyait Reid? C'était de Derek Morgan avec qui il parlait, pas un bébé.

« Non c'est faux. Je ne peux pas..Je..Je suis quelqu'un sur qui ont peu compter. Les gens ont confiance en moi, ma force, mes capacités à les protégé »

Reid lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Derrière son écran, Pénélope avait une boule e travers de la gorge. Elle faisait partie de ses gens pour qui Derek devait être fort.

« Allez debout. » Il tira inutilement sur le bras de Derek

« ou veux tu aller? »

« Dehors » La réponse fit réagir Derek.

« Dehors, mais il pleut »

« je sais » Répondit doucement Ried, et bien qu'elle-même ne le comprenne pas, cela semblât avoir du sens pour les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenu, épaules contre épaules, Pénélope avait su que c'était fini.

* * *

3 ans plus tard, dans une petite salle d'église où Derek nouait pour la 4ème fois sa cravate de stress, Pénélope osa lui parler. Elle hésita à lui demander « pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Avais-je une chance de me tenir face à l'autel avec toi ? » Mais à la place elle demanda « Pourquoi aime-tu la pluie ? » Derek, qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus du tout appeler « son doux prince » se tourna vers elle le regard pleins de douceur, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

"Parce que l'on peut y pleurer sans que cela ne se voit ».

Lorsque les deux époux s'embrassèrent, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils se comprenaient et complétaient bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire, Pénélope regretta l'absence de pluie.

XXX

Aimé, pas aimé? Il y a des choses à amélioré que vous avez envie de partager? Appuyez sur le bouton!


End file.
